


Bathtime

by crowleysdemonknight (katillac25)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bath Sex, DDLG, Daddy Kink, F/M, Oral, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:43:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9467768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katillac25/pseuds/crowleysdemonknight
Summary: Crowley comes home to find you relaxing in the bath after a long, stressful day at work and intends to spoil you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Imagines written by crowleysdemonkinght on Tumblr.

The day at the office had been long and stressful. So many students had been calling in to make sure that their scholarships and internship opportunities were being fulfilled. She had decided halfway through the day, that as soon as she got home, it would be straight into a bubble bath for her. Y/N ran her hand under the water as it gathered in the tub. She poured copious amounts of soap in, though she knew it was way too much. As she settled down in the water, Y/N heard the front door close.

Crowley walked through the front door, sighing happily. It was good to be home. He glanced around the living room but found no trace of his little girl. As he wandered a bit, he finally found her settled in what looked like a mountain of bubbles.

"Hello, darling. Enjoying your bubbles?"

"Yes!" she said with a smile as she burst through the bubble wall she had just created. "How was your day?" she asked, looking happily up at him. Everything seemed better now that he was there.

"Nothing too exciting, so not a bad day," he replied warmly, giving her a smile. "Any particular reason for the mountain of bubbles?"

The smile left her face as she sunk down into them.

"So. Many. Students."

"Ah yes, the busy lives of students. Sounds just awful. Anything Daddy can do to make it better?" he offered.

A smile crept on her face. Y/N had always been rather awful at being direct. She carefully lifted the loofa from the water, holding it up to him with a rather silly smile on her face.

Crowley smirked widely, taking the loofa from her. "I think I can manage that," he purred, lathering it with soap.

Y/N smiled up to him, watching as he lathered the soap on the loofa. "Thank you, Daddy. I don't know what I'd without you."

"Anything for my little girl. Where would you like me to start, darling?" he asked softly.

"Hmm, my back maybe?" she asked, leaning forward so her back was exposed to him. "You're sure you don't mind?"

"Of course not, darling," he replied, moving behind her. Crowley gently scrubbed the loofa against her back, slowly moving in circles. "How's that, little girl?"

"It feels wonderful," she replied, closing her eyes as she reveled in Crowley taking care of her. It was something she had never known he could be capable of, especially when it came to baths. But he had pleasantly surprised her. "You're so good at that."

Crowley hummed in appreciation at her compliment. "Lean back, darling," he purred, moving the loofa across her shoulders.

Y/N did as she was told, laying back in the tub as he rubbed the loofa across her shoulders. The mound of bubbles she had created were quickly diminishing, but she didn't mind. Now she had Crowley to keep her company. She kept her eyes closed, taking in the feeling of being pampered.

Crowley moved the loofa over her neck, dipping down to run circles around her breasts. His hand suddenly released the loofa, and his hands now rubbed the soap against her soft skin.

Y/N arched her back, the feeling of his hands taking her by surprise. Her eyes flew open to look at him as his hands rubbed circles around her skin. "Daddy?" she asked, a smile growing on her face. "What're you doing?"

"Pampering my little girl," he replied, holding her breasts in his hands and giving them a firm squeeze. "Nothing but the best for you, darling," he whispered into her ear, his thumbs circles her nipples.

Y/N bit her lip as his thumbs circled her nipples. "You're only asking for trouble now, Daddy," she moaned, looking up to him from lowered lashes. Maybe that was just what she needed, to officially rid herself of the stress of the day.

"You think I'd ask for anything less?" he chuckled, kissing her neck. "Would you rather be in the bed or have Daddy in there with you?"

"In here," she replied, biting her lip as she tugged desperately at her hand.

"Move up, darling," he said softly, the snap of his fingers ridding himself of his clothes. As she moved forward, Crowley stepped into the tub and sat behind her. His arms wrapped around her, hugging her against him.

Y/N practically melted into him. This was the most relaxed she had been in quite some time. Something about having him behind her, his arms wrapped tightly around her body made her feel infinitely safe. However, no matter how relaxed she was, Crowley had started something... something that needed finishing. Her hand snaked behind her back, grabbing at his hard length beneath the water.

Crowley sucked in a noisy breath as he felt her hand wrap around him. "Looking for something, little girl?" he purred, his mouth resting next to her ear.

Y/N's eyes fluttered shut as she felt his hot breath on her, his voice sending delightful chills down her spine. She nodded, glancing back at him. "You have to finish what you started, Daddy," she practically moaned.

Her words fueled his hunger, and he attacked her necks with his lips. His hand dipped low, his fingers now gliding against her folds. "Oh, I intend to," he growled.

Y/N couldn't help but let out a squeal as he attacked her neck. They quickly turned to moans as his fingers moved lower. "Oh fuck," she whispered, her head resting back against his shoulder.

Crowley lifted his vacant hand, silently snapping his fingers. His hand quickly dove into the water, replacing his other hand. He turned the dial of the toy in his hand on high, using his other hand to wrap around her waist.

Y/N jumped, the vibrations surprising her. "Oh fuck, Daddy." She looked back to him with a smile on her face. "Where did you get that?" she asked breathlessly.

"I may have picked up something special for you. Daddy loves to spoil his little girl, and I thought it might be fun," he replied, rubbing the vibrator in circles around her clit.

"I've..." she started, moaning as the vibrations traveled through her body. "I've never tried one before... never had someone try it on me. I love when you spoil me," she admitted, her hands moving to massage her breasts.

Crowley released his grip on her waist, his hand now moving down to grip himself and tease at her entrance. "Do you want some more, little girl?"

"Yes please, Daddy," she said with a smile. This was turning out to be a very interesting bath time.

Crowley bucked into her, sighing as she squeezed around him. His hand worked the toy vigorously against her clit as he thrust slowly in and out. "Is this the kind of spoiling my little girl loves?" he asked, already knowing the answer to that question.

Y/N sighed as Crowley filled her up, the vibrations causing her to shake. "Oh shit!" she moaned as he thrust into her. "Yes, Daddy. I love being your spoiled little girl."

His arm wrapped around her waist again, holding her still as he thrust. "That's my girl. Daddy loves to hear you scream for him. Are you close, baby girl?" he whispered into her ear, his speed picking up.

"Yes, Daddy. Oh fuck, it feels so good! I'm going to come!" she yelled. This felt unlike anything she had ever felt before.

"That's it. Come for Daddy. Squeeze me so tight," he commanded, holding the vibrator hard against her. He felt himself losing his rhythm, his hips now jerking wildly.

Y/N let go, her walls clenching around his hard cock. She moaned, gripping the sides of the bathtub tightly. "Oh fuck, Daddy! It feels so good!" The orgasm seemed to last forever as Crowley continued thrusting inside of her.

Crowley groaned as he was squeezed tighter than ever before. "Fuck," he groaned, holding onto her tightly as he spilled inside of her. He panted hard against her neck as he slowly came down from his high, turning off the vibrator and setting on the ground beside the tub.

Y/N sat in the tub in complete bliss as she moved off of Crowley, turning to lay her head against his chest. "That was... That was..." she huffed, giving up as her head came crashing down against him.

Crowley held her against him, exhaling deeply. "I agree entirely," he sighed, running his hands up and down her back. "I never thought a bath could be so invigorating."

"Me neither," she said, her eyes wide with excitement and joy. "Though I daresay I'm not any cleaner than I was when I got in here," she said with a smirk as she glanced up at him.

"Well, you can't say I didn't try to help clean you up," he chuckled, kissing her forehead. "I may have gotten just a little... distracted."

"I think it was you who did the distracting, Daddy, with that present you decided to surprise me with. I liked it quite a lot," she admitted, her finger tracing patterns across his skin.

"I couldn't resist, and I'm glad you enjoyed it. I do so love to spoil you," he purred, leaning his head back with a sigh.

Y/N bit her lip, glancing down her King's body. "And I... I love to spoil you, Daddy," she said, rising up onto her knees. She took a deep breath and went beneath the water. She felt her way around until she found his length, bringing it into her mouth.

Crowley gasped, as he felt her mouth on him. He had certainly not expected this. His hands gripped the sides of the tub as she continued.

Y/N stayed under as long as she could, her hand helping to stroke him as she bobbed her head up and down. When she could take it no longer, she pulled off of him, going above the surface to catch her breath. She smiled up to him. "Had to come up for air."

"Well obviously, darling. Don't push your limits, alright?" he replied, stroking her cheek.

"Never," she said leaning into his touch before taking another breath of air.

She was below this surface again, determined to make him come once more. Her hand reached up, massaging his balls as she bobbed her head up and down on his length. She could feel his legs beginning to strain, his cock twitching in her mouth.

"Fuck," he muttered under his breath, close to coming again as she worked him hard. His hips began to buck involuntarily as he edged closer and closer.

Y/N came up one last time, her hand stroking his length when she was above the water.

"Come for me, Daddy, please," she begged, looking at him. "Come in my mouth." She took another breath and resumed her position.

Crowley groaned loudly at her words and came almost instantly as she took him into her mouth one last time, his hips bucking wildly against her. He leaned his head back against the tub, panting heavily.

Y/N moaned as he came into her mouth. She swallowed every drop of him before coming back above the water. She giggled as she saw his head thrown back as he panted.

Crowley glanced at her hazily as she rose from the water. "You seem... quite pleased... with yourself," he panted, giving her a wide smirk.

She crawled back into her place against him, glancing up. "I am. It's not everyday that I get to make my Daddy come more than once in a night."

"Well congratulations, darling," he chuckled, running his hands all over her back. "You've certainly accomplished that."

"I do feel rather accomplished," she replied with a smile on her face. She pushed herself up him and placed a sweet kiss upon his lips. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you, little girl," he replied softly, returning the kiss. "Always."


End file.
